Unis par le sang
by MissUnicorn
Summary: One shot...  Wolfgang Mozart a disparu...  Salieri essaie de trouver un plan pour le retrouver


One shot

Unis par le sang

PDV Antonio Salieri

Je ne pensais qu'à Mozart,

Mon Petit énergumène avait disparu du Palais depuis l'échec des Noces de Figaro, encre à trente-cinq ans, il se comportait comme un gamin ...

Il avait été fragilisé par l'échec de son Opéra auquel il tenait tant. Mon pauvre Wolfgang, mon prodige dont j'étais tombé fou amoureux...

Je faisais semblant de ne pas l'aimer, de le haïr, mais si la cour savait, si Rosenberg le savait, j'aurais déjà été expulsé du Palais.

Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour le revoir, ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, je devais dire que je l'aimais, je devais lui annoncer que quelqu'un dans ce Monde tient à Lui, qu'il n'est pas seul...

Mais je ne pouvais point m'en aller du Palais, l'Empereur, Joseph II, verrait mon absence et sonnerait l'Alarme, je suis le Maître de Chapelle de la Cour Impériale, comme si j'étais le meilleur compositeur d'Autriche, alors que la Musique de Mozart était bien plus belle que la mienne.

Vous allez dire que je dis ça parce que je l'aime, et que du coup, je trouve qu'il a plein s de qualités.

Ce n'est pas entièrement faux, je dois l'admettre. Mais il faut reconnaître que sa musique est la plus belle, la plus touchante...la plus parfaite. Je n'ai jamais entendu une seule faute (que ce soit de goût ou de technique) dans ses musiques, jamais. Et ces imbéciles de courtisans, Rosenberg et même Joseph désapprouvaient ce qu'il faisait, Tout ça parce que Figaro évoque « des idéaux révolutionnaires, un outrage à la cour » et j'en passe...

J'avais bien envie de les étriper, ceux-là.

Tout à coup, je sentis une main se déposer sur mon épaule et je sursautai.

Je me retournai et vis Giuliano.

Giuliano est mon frère jumeaux, il y a encore quelques mois, je ne le connaissais pas. Mes parents m'avaient caché son existence et j'avais reçu une lettre d'une tante éloignée. Celle-ci avait la garde de mon frère. Estimant que nous étions assez grands (et vu que mes parents étaient décédés il y a peu), elle a décidé de m'envoyer une Lettre me disant de venir chez elle.

J'ai voyagé jusqu'en Italie avec l'autorisation de Joseph II, et là-bas, elle m'avait présenté mon Frère.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit mon frère jumeaux, il avait quelques différences physiques avec moi, et il était très froid, voire asocial. Il avait mis quelques jours avant de bien vouloir me parler, je l'avais rassuré en disant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, que je n'étais qu'Antonio, son frère, et que je ne lui ferais aucun mal.

Après cela, nous avons eu beaucoup de discussions et nous nous entendions vraiment très bien. Giuliano était un garçon vraiment génial, sans aucun doute. Il n'avait plus vraiment de mal à se confier à moi, et ça lui faisait énormément de bien. Il s'est toujours senti seul sans ses parents et avait l'impression que quelqu'un manquait à ses côtés. Ce quelqu'un, c'était moi.

-Antonio, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, que se passe-t-il? Me demanda Giuliano

-T'ai-je déjà parlé de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ?

-Non... mais cela m'intéresse fort bien.

-Wolfgang... est un compositeur de la cour. Il a trente-cinq ans, et il est très beau.

-Comment est-il ?

-Il a un visage poupin, des yeux noisettes rieurs et brillants, des joues roses, un sourire toujours présents, des cheveux blonds un peu dans tous les sens et une mèche qui tombe sur sa joue... Vraiment un bel homme assez spécial et très doué en musique.

-Et que s'est-il passé ?

-Il a fait un Opéra qui se nomme les Noces de Figaro, et celui-ci a été retiré de l'affiche, Wolfgang n'a pas supporté l'échec et s'en est allé, il a disparu...Et je sais où il est.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça change pour toi qu'il soit absent?

-Giuliano, j'aime Wolfgang, j'en suis tombé complètement fou amoureux, je l'aime et tu n'as même pas idée du point auquel mon amour pour lui est grand.

-Tu aimes...Un homme ?

-Je comprends si tu es contre cela...

-Pas du tout, tu es mon frère Antonio, et je ferais tout pour que tu puisses le retrouver. Je n'ai que faire de ta vie privée, tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Je pensais que tu allais trouver ça répugnant ou inhumain.

-Aimer n'est pas inhumain, Antonio.

-Mais je ne peux pas le retrouver...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis le Maître de Chapelle, et je ne peux pas m'en aller du palais.

Giuliano s'assit à côté de moi et souris.

-J'ai peut-être une idée...

-Laquelle ?

-Réfléchis, Antonio, je te ressemble presque comme ton reflet dans le miroir physiquement...

Je regardai mon frère et je fis de grands yeux étonnés :

-Attends une minute...Cela veut dire que tu serais prêt à te faire passer pour moi au Palais pour que je puisse avouer mes sentiments à Wolfgang ?

Il me fit un signe de tête et mon teint se pâlit.

-Oui, Antonio, on ne verra pas beaucoup la différence entre toi et moi. Nous ne sommes pas si différents que ça.

Je le regardai, c'était vrai. Mis à part la couleur de ses yeux un peu plus claire et ses petites cernes violettes, nous étions les mêmes. Les gens ne verraient même pas que c'est un autre. Mis à part que mon frère ne connaît personne de mon lieu de travail, et j'ai même dû lui expliquer qui était Wolfi, celui que j'aimais, alors qu'il était connu dans la ville.

Au début, je pense que les courtisans le trouveront bizarre (enfin, me trouveront bizarre) mais ça peut passer... Le temps que je retrouve Wolfgang, même si je sais qu'il ne peut pas m'aimer...

C'est vrai, je ne vois pas pourquoi Wolfgang serait amoureux de moi. Il n'a eu que des maîtresses durant sa jeunesse, et il est marié depuis longtemps à Constance Weber, il avait une femme, et sûrement des enfants.

Mais je devais lui dire, il ne pouvait pas rien savoir, autant être franc avec lui.

-A réfléchir, ce n'est pas un mauvais plan. Mais il faudra vraiment que tu te fasses passer pour moi. Je ne veux pas que l'on découvre le pot aux roses. Ce serait fort embêtant. Tu es capable, je le sais, d'ailleurs, c'est toi qui a eu l'idée, et je t'en remercie. Il faut que je fasse mes bagages, et tu préviendras Sofia que je pars.

-Je t'aide à faire tes bagages, Antonio.

Je montai les escaliers vers l'étage qui menait à ma chambre. J'allai dans la salle de bains tandis que Giuliano allait dans ma chambre.

Je pris mon nécessaire de toilette et le mis dans une mallette que Giuliano avait sortie.

Je lui souris en ouvrant ma garde-robe. Je pris quelques vêtements chauds et des lavallières et les pliai soigneusement avant de les mettre dans la mallette.

Ensuite, je descendis et me fis un en-cas pour le chemin, il allait être long. Wolfgang errait dans un chalet dans les montagnes d'Italie, dans les Alpes, près du Mont Blanc. Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il était allé dans mon Pays, mais je l'avais su grâce à une lettre qu'il avait laissée sur mon bureau et qui m'était adressée. Je l'avais gardée précieusement.

« Cher maestro Salieri,

Suite à l'échec des Noces de Figaro, j'ai décidé de déménager dans les Alpes, pas loin du mont Blanc dans un chalet avec Constance,

Malgré votre haine envers ma musique et moi, je ne puis m'empêcher de vous communiquer mon lieu d'habitation actuel, car j'espère vous voir bientôt à mes côtés,

Veuillez ne communiquer ces informations à personne, gardez bien cela pour vous,

Des baisers,

Avec mes salutations distinguées,

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart »

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était adressé à moi, et j'avais respecté sa requête, je n'avais révélé à personne le lieu de sa résidence, enfin, de son chalet, de sa cachette, il était hors de question de lui désobéir.

J'emballai mon en-cas et puis sortis. Mon frère me passa ma mallette.

-Demain, il faudra que tu sois à huit heures précises au Palais, es-tu sûr d'y arriver ? Demandai-je.

-J'y arriverais.

-Voici les clés de mon bureau, quand tu rentreras au Palais, c'est la première pièce à gauche... et merci, Giuliano.

-Je t'en prie, c'est normal de bien vouloir t'aider, Antonio... Va prendre ou louer un fiacre et retrouve Wolfgang rapidement.

-On se voit bientôt j'espère.

-Tu y arriveras aussi.

Il me serra dans ses bras et puis je partis, non sans un regard vers ma demeure et mon frère.

J'allai au centre-ville et pris un fiacre, je payai l'homme qui conduisait en lui indiquant de conduire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fatigué, maximum en France et tout près de l'Italie.

Il commanda à ses chevaux d'avancer.

Le chemin dura un moment et puis nous arrivâmes le soir en France, je ne sais pas où, mais j'étais à une auberge, ce qui n'était pas mal.

J'entrai là avec mes bagages et demandai une chambre à la dame qui était à la réception.

Elle me donna gentiment une clé avec un numéro de chambre et je montai alors jusque là.

J'ouvris la porte et puis m'assis sur le lit en mangeant mon en-cas. J'avais bien cuisiné ça, en tout cas.

Après avoir mangé, je me rendis à la salle d'eau et me lavai à l'aide d'eau chaude. Je pris ensuite soin de ma barbe et puis m'allongeai sur le lit et m'endormis, exténué par le voyage.

Le lendemain

Je me réveillai en ayant les rayons de soleil dans la figure. Je fis une petite grimace et m'assis sur le lit.

Je mis d'autres vêtements et puis descendis. Vu que c'était une auberge, je me payai un petit-déjeuner à un bon prix et le mangeai.

Ce fut délicieux.

Après, je montai dans ma chambre, récupérai mes affaires et payai la réceptionniste pour ma nuit. Le temps pressait et je voulais revoir Wolfgang rapidement.

Je sortis et puis relouai un fiacre.

Nous allâmes jusque là en quelques heures, il était déjà fin d'après-midi lorsqu'il me déposa au près d'une route des alpes.

Je remerciai le conducteur et il me salua en repartant lentement avec ses chevaux.

Je soupirai et défis quelques boutons de ma chemises (NDLA:Comme ça,ça permet aussi aux Flowmaniacs de baver aussi de temps en temps) .

Je commençai à monter la grande pente dans une marche assez modérée, je ne voulais ni aller trop vite, ni trop lentement.

Je pris un récipient fermé dans lequel j'avais mis de l'eau. J'en bus un peu. Elle n'était certes plus très fraîche mais elle était bonne, et ça me faisait du bien.

J'évitai quelques obstacles en chemin, en espérant que Wolfgang logeait bien ici... Peut-être qu'il m'avait menti, qui sait ? J'espère que non, car je voulais vraiment...Je Le voulais, c'était inévitable/

Au bout de quelques kilomètres, je vis un chalet et un sourire déforma légèrement mes lèvres.

J'étais enfin arrivé.

PDV Omniscient.

Au Palais, Giuliano était arrivé.

Il avait franchi les portes sans avoir trop peur et puis avais ouvert le bureau de son frère jumeaux.

Il s'était assis derrière le meuble et avait parcouru un peu avec des yeux perdus les partitions écrites par Antonio.

Mais après quelques lectures, sans savoir pourquoi, l'écriture musicale lui semblait comme naturelle, comme s'il avait déjà pratiqué ce genre de chose.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau de son frère.

Giuliano ouvrit.

Derrière la porte, Rosenberg le regardait. Celui-ci trouvait Antonio différent de d'habitude, mais il ne fit pas trop attention, il se dit que le Maestro n'avait pas dû bien dormir vu les cernes qu'il avait.

-Bonjour, Maestro Salieri, nous avons su gagner depuis la fuite du Maestro Mozart, notre victoire s'annonce grande. En espérant que cet énergumène ne reviendra pas. De toute façon, sa musique n'est pas la plus belle et les noces de Figaro ont été un échec...Quel outrage à la cour ! Ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Giuliano regarda l'intendant timidement et répondit froidement :

-Et bien...Je trouve aussi, il n'aurait pas dû faire cela.

-Bien sûr que si, réfléchissez, Antonio ! Grâce à cela, il est parti et il fait bien plus calme au Palais. Et puis, même si votre musique est bien meilleure que la sienne qui ne vaut rien, il n'y a plus de rivalité et vous grandissez dans l'estime de Joseph II

Giuliano se rappela heureusement pour lui que Joseph II était l'Empereur d'Autriche dont son frère lui avait parlé quelques fois.

-C'est meilleur ainsi, comme vous dites, espérons qu'il ne revienne pas !

-Ha ! Je vous retrouve bien, Antonio, même si je vous trouve fort froid et peu bavard, je vous laisse, à bientôt !

Rosenberg quitta le bureau du « Maestro Salieri » en trouvant tout de même l'homme assez bizarre.

Il lui semblait un peu différent au niveau du caractère, un peu au physique ... Qu'avait-il ? Que se passait-il ?

Giuliano souffla un peu et fus soulagé d'être seul, il ne connaissait personne, mais il n'aimait pas la présence de celui qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau de son frère.

Il inspecta un peu le meuble et regarda à nouveau les partitions en se tournant vers le piano qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Il se dirigea vers l'instrument et s'assit sur le siège.

Il ouvrit le couvercle recouvrant le clavier du piano.

Il regarda d'un air intrigué les touches d'ivoires.

Il vit une blanche, une noire, deux blanches, à nouveau une noire, une blanche, une noire, une blanche, et ainsi de suite.

Il dirigea sa main droite d'une manière hésitante vers le clavier et toucha l'une des touches.

Il mit en suite sa seconde main en lâchant le tas de partitions.

Perturbé par le son qu'il produisit grâce à ces deux mains sur le clavier, il commença à jouer lentement alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais appris.

Il ne jouait pas une pièce connue, non, le frère de Salieri composait, il inventait, il créait.

Il continua quelques instants de jouer et puis il retira ses mains du clavier en les regardant.

Ensuite, il ferma bruyamment le clavier de l'instrument en faisant une mine contrariée et en reculant.

Il se demanda comment ça se fait qu'il savait jouer alors que finalement, il n'avait jamais touché à un instrument de sa vie...

Peut-être que c'était à force d'observer son frère lui jouer de jolis morceaux qu'il avait réussi à retenir ce qu'il avait fait...

PDV Antonio Salieri

Je me dirigeai timidement vers le chalet, le coeur battant tambour dans ma poitrine.

Et si Wolfgang était là ?

Un peu épuisé et les joues roses d'excitation, je toquai à la porte.

PDV Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

Alors que je mettais une chemise légère pour aller dormir, j'entendis des coups frappés à la porte.

J'espérais que ce n'était pas Constance qui essayait de revenir ici avec les enfants, je ne voulais plus la voir.

Je l'avais chassé de la maison, en ayant un peu de regret car elle avait pris les enfants. Mais j'avais dû lui dire que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre, je ne lui ai pas dévoilé que cette personne était Antonio Salieri...

Je soupirai en entendant les coups se répéter.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvris.

PDV Antonio Salieri

La porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Wolfgang ! C'était lui ! J'étais tellement content de le revoir que j'avais envie de me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche...

Il portait une chemise légère et un peu ouverte qui dévoilait une partie de son torse, ses cheveux étaient mis dans tous les sens.

Je regardai son visage poupin et il m'observait avec attention.

-Antonio...Salieri...si vous saviez depuis combien de temps je vous attendais...

Il me fit un grand sourire et mon coeur battit encore plus vite.

-Mozart... Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps j'attendais de pouvoir vous rejoindre...

-Entrez.

Il m'indiqua d'entrer et je le fis en gravissant les marches du seuil.

-Tu...Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Me demanda Wolfgang.

-Heu... Pourquoi pas de l'eau, répondis-je

-Bien sûr, je vous sers ça de suite.

Quelques instants plus tard, il s'assit à côté de moi en déposant le verre sur la petite table en chêne.

-Êtes-vous seul ? Demandai-je

-Oui, Constance est partie...

-Elle ne vous aimait point ?

-C'est moi, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, c'est de ma faute, je l'ai obligée à partir...et vous, j'espère que vous êtes seul, me répondit Wolfgang.

-Bien sûr, je suis venu seul, Wolfgang.

-Merci.

Je bus le verre d'eau et puis regardai le jeune compositeur qui était à mes côtés. Il me sourit et je déposai le verre sur la table.

-Pourquoi n'avoir dit qu'à moi le lieu de votre chalet ?

-Parce que vous êtes le seul que j'ai envie de voir et à qui je fais confiance. Ce n'est pas votre cas, mais...Je...voilà.

Je le regardai s'empourprer, détourner le regard et puis me regarder d'un air plus timide.

-Mozart...Je ne vous déteste pas.

Il fronça les sourcils et puis me répondit :

-Je le croyais.

-Si je vous détestais, je ne serais pas venu à chacune de vos représentations pour venir vous voir et entendre chacune des notes que vous avez écrites sur le papier à musique, voyons...Je ne vous jalouse en aucun cas, ce serait mal de ma part, vous êtes trop bon pour vous détester.

-Bon, moi? C'est vous qui l'êtes par vos paroles ...C'est Toi.

Je souris un peu et Wolfgang s'approcha de moi.

-Ça alors ! J'ai réussi à faire sourire Antonio Salieri, incroyable ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es beau quand tu souris ...enfin, tu es tout le temps beau, mais passons...

-C'est gentil...toi aussi, tu es beau, magnifique, même. Et pourquoi cette soudaine envie de me tutoyer ?

-Cela te déplaît-il ?

-Non, au contraire, mais j'aimais mieux que ce soit toi qui fasse le premier pas...ce n'est pas de mon genre de tutoyer n'importe qui. Même si tu es loin d'être n'importe qui pour moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas...Et je t'ai tutoyé tout d'abord parce que nous sommes seul et puis c'est plus intime. Et je n'en ai que faire des usages qui nous oblige à employer le vouvoiement. D'autant plus que personne n'est ici pour nous surveiller, et tu es consentant au fait de se tutoyer. Alors voilà ma raison, pas complète, certes, mais tu ne peux pas tout savoir maintenant...Vas-tu rester ici ?

-J'aimerais bien.

-Ho oui, reste ici ! S'exclama Wolfi en se levant avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tu me diras tout et...Ne me quitte pas.

-Je ne te quitterais pas, pas besoin de m'attacher sur un lit ou de me retenir pour cela.

Il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas et puis se rassit.

-Dis-moi...Tu n'as pas pu quitter le Palais ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non...Tu sais, il y a quelques mois, j'ai reçu une lettre d'une tante éloignée disant de venir chez elle. J'ai voyagé jusqu'en Italie, et puis je suis allé dans sa demeure. Là-bas, elle m'a révélé l'existence de mon frère jumeaux qu'elle gardait. Il se prénomme Giuliano . Mes parents avaient caché son existence et je ne l'ai su que grâce à ma tante éloignée. Alors, je suis retourné en Autriche en emmenant Giuliano avec moi. Nous avons fait connaissance. Et puis je lui ai parlé de toi et de ta disparition, et il m'a aidé. Il se fait passer pour moi en ce moment au Palais pour que je puisse être avec toi .

-Ho...Tu as été prêt à un tel sacrifice pour moi...Pourquoi donc cela ?

-Parce que tu me l'as demandé dans ta lettre...Et comme je te l'ai dit, je ne te déteste pas,bien au contraire.

Il ouvrit ses bras et m'invita alors à venir dans ceux-ci.

Il me serra contre lui en déposant sa tête sur mon épaule. J'avais fait de même et je pouvais sentir sa douce odeur de vanille contre mon nez.

Je souris et il se sépara de moi, gardant ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Dis-moi la vérité, Antonio...

Je le regardai dans les yeux et son visage s'approcha du mien, ses yeux brillant un peu.

-Je suis venu...Parce que...Je suis amoureux de toi.

-Est-ce vrai ?

-Oui, je ne dis que la vérité, je suis fou amoureux de toi, et...

Je fus coupé par un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Etonné, je déposai ma main sur la joue de Wolfi et la caressai. Je découvris que le jeune avait la joue très douce et le contact de sa peau contre la mienne accélérait le rythme de mon coeur.

Il bougea ses lèvres contre les miennes et se sépara de moi quelques secondes.

-J'attends cela depuis ce qui me semble une éternité, Antonio.

Je lui imposai mes lèvres et il répondit à mon baiser d'une manière douce et passionnée. Je souris, d'un vrai sourire, en l'embrassant et il mit sa main dans mes cheveux en les caressant.

Je le serrai contre moi en insérant ma langue dans sa bouche. Il gémit légèrement et sa langue rejoignit la mienne dans un joli bal.

Après ce baiser plus langoureux, nous nous séparâmes presque en manque de souffle.

Wolfgang me fixa, toujours ses bras unis autour de ma nuque.

Je lui fis un baiser sur la joue et il rougit assez fort. Cette couleur lui allait vraiment bien au teint.

-Tu...Tu m'aimes ? Demandai-je doucement.

-Je t'aime, répondit Wolfgang.

PDV Omniscient

Les baisers assez nombreux et les mots doux échangés entre les deux compositeurs furent nombreux au cours de la soirée.

La nuit arriva et les deux corps des hommes s'aimèrent pour une première fois amusée, complice et tendre.

Le lendemain, ils partirent tous les deux des montagnes Italiennes jusqu'en Autriche. Le voyage dura tout de même deux jours.

Après, ils étaient allés chez Antonio, et Wolfgang avait pu faire la connaissance de Giuliano. Il était heureux de la présence de celui-ci, en constatant qu'il était _uni par le sang_ avec celui qu'il aimait passionnément.

Ils passèrent la soirée à parler, et Giulianio avait confié à son frère qu'il aimait le piano et qu'il l'avait manipulé au cours de l'absence d'Antonio.

Le brun fut étonné mais content de voir que son frère se révélait doué en musique, malgré son inexpérience.

Il sourit à cette nouvelle et le lendemain, il retourna au Palais. Les collègues d'Antonio (que Giuliano n'avait pas « reconnu ») retrouvèrent avec joie « leur » Maître de Chapelle en ne lui confiant pas que ces derniers jours, ils l'avaient trouvé différent.

En entrant à la maison (après cette journée qui lui avait semblé longue), Wolfgang lui avait sauté au cou en l'embrassant partout et en le tirant dans un bain intime avec lui.

Le bal aquatique et amoureux se déroula entre les deux compositeurs.

Ils s'aimaient et l'aventure entre eux dura jusqu'à la Mort.


End file.
